A Love Then Gained
by emmypf
Summary: When Naruto is sold as a slave by his cousin, can a mysterious stranger who buys him be his salvation? SasuNaru. yaoi, NONCON, slight violence. Incomplete and will never be finished, sorry.
1. A Painful Beginning

**A Love Then Gained**

**Summary: **When Naruto is sold as a slave by his cousin, can a mysterious stranger who buys him be his salvation?

**Warnings: **slash, yaoi, boy love (whatever you want to call it), slight rape, slight violence, cross-dressing, OOC.

**Disclaimer: **Based off the anime and manga, Okane Ga Nai. I do not own Okane Ga Nai or Naruto and I never will. Constructive criticism much appreciated though flamers will be laughed at and used to toast my marshmallows!

As this is based off Okane Ga Nai, it will be very similar but I hope I can make it not 100% alike, which would ruin the fun! XD I am going to elaborate on scenes that were shown in the anime to make it more unique. Also, as I have only seen the anime I know that there is probably other scenes that are shown in the manga only. When I have read all of the manga I hope to add some of those scenes. Until then, just bear with me ok?

"..."- talking  
'...'- thinking

And on with the story...

**Prologue- A Painful Beginning **

Fluro, glowing lights ablazed the tall city buildings, ready to take on another night in Tokyo, Japan. The streets were filled with hustle and bustle as people went on with their business, caring little for anything else. Business men with expensive suits headed home after a long day at work, the young prepared for a night out on the town dressed in glitzy clothes and high heels. A cat in the alleyway was attempting to knock down a trash can to savour some scraps that hopefully could be lurking inside. Around the corner, there was a club that seems to have been there forever, though no one ever ventured inside. As there were no signs above the club entrance and with just a burly looking security guard wearing dark glasses outside, why would anyone bother themselves to look inside in the first place? That was the unfortunate thing, because if someone did know the secrets that the club was holding, then what was happening inside might have been stopped long ago.

Bright lights filled the stage, as men in suits drank their liquor at little tables that covered the entire room. These men weren't criminals; common 'bad guys' but each had a terrible secret, a secret desire that they ignored during the day as they kissed their wives and smiled at their children. But when night fell, they each became different people entirely to feed their insatiable hunger, a hunger that couldn't be satisfied by food.

Everyone's drinks were forgotten as their attention was drawn to what was on that light filled stage. Chains clinked as a young blonde figure was moved into position by two guards. The young boy; barely a man, now seemed to be bowing to the audience as he kneeled on stage with his arms pulled behind him, held back by the guards. His head was bowed so every rich man in the room could glimpse his expanse of tanned, naked flesh that wasn't marred by scars or imperfections. Very feminine with a small waist, long legs and small feet. He looked delicious. Many of the audience members licked their lips in anticipation, while others had to be mindful of the drool that was now dripping out of their mouths and onto their crisp, designer suit jackets.

A young man with long, silver hair tied back in a ponytail was pushing his round glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. This was Kabuto, the auctioneer. He smirked down at the audience, 'So pitiful, look, they're even drooling...' Kabuto straightened his spine and cleared his throat.

"Our next piece of merchandise is a young half- Japanese man," Kabuto's voice glided over the audience, "he is a college student, so he is rather old, but note his delicate skin, a smooth creamy tan, and this face..." At that queue his captors lifted his face up for all to see. The audience gasped.

It wasn't just his body that was beautiful. His face was young, round and boyish; just as they liked. His most striking features were his sky blue eyes that were glazed over because of some drug and that were filled with unshed tears, but most intriguing were the six identical whisker-shaped scars that marred his round, perfect cheeks. He was most interesting indeed.

"He is an item of uncommonly high quality. His 'back' is of course, virginal," at these words from Kabuto, the poor boy was moved with his legs opened to the audience for all to see, "and perhaps his 'front' is too. The customer who purchases him may confirm that directly with his own eyes. I'll start the bidding at 50 million yen"

'Let's see how high they get'

Suddenly the crowd was in an uproar shouting their bids instead of letting Kabuto call out numbers as the amount increased. Now each had their chance to grab this prize, and they weren't about to let him slip through their greedy fingers.

"55!"

"60!"

A man in his mid twenties could have been seen to look out onto the stage and at the audience with beads of sweat dripping down his face. The only thing that could have seemed attractive about this man was his flaming red hair that reached his waist. He was Kyuubi and he had a reason to be scared if the bidding for his cousin didn't increase dramatically.

"65!"

"70!"

"75!"

'Hmm, they are desperate for this piece of flesh I haven't even opened my mouth yet'

"80!"

"85!"

"100 million!"

This bid was screamed from the back of the crowd as the potential buyer scrambled onto his table to be seen and heard by Kabuto.

"We have 100 million. Are there any further bids? No?"

This man, who was well known to own a chain of American-styled fast food restaurants, looked down at the audience challengingly with his piggy eyes narrowed; daring anyone to make anymore bids. If only his family could see him now, in a way it was good they couldn't.

"I hear nobody. Then for 100 million..." Kabuto was ready to slam his hammer on the podium, they had a lot to get through tonight and they couldn't waste time.

The man licked his lips, as if he could already taste the young boy now crouched on stage.

Kabuto lowered his hammer, ready to end the auction when...

"120 million!"

Bundles of money came streaming out of a briefcase as the man holding it stood on stage in front of the blonde boy. He was a tall and intimidating figure that seemed the polar opposite of the young boy on stage that was looking up wearily at him; the drugs still had an effect. This man had alabaster skin which contrasted beautifully with his raven coloured hair and onyx eyes. He was truly handsome indeed. The strange thing was that no one in the room could remember having seen this dark stranger before during the presentation or bidding.

"120 million. All in cash."

The stranger wanted to confirm his price to Kabuto. Cash was always more accepted and he doubted that anyone else was hiding over 100 million yen in their jacket pockets.

'What's he doing here? Not for this boy surely...' Kabuto was shocked to find that Sasuke Uchiha had hidden somewhere in the room without him noticing. Nobody could ever hide from Kabuto Yakushi, ever. This was worrying.

"120 million yen. Any further bids? No? Fine."

Kabuto then proceeded to slam his hammer on the podium; he had to see his master, now. He would find this most interesting indeed.

The blonde boy wasn't feeling well at all, even worse than he did before. He couldn't see the dark stranger no matter how hard he looked as there was the spotlight behind him, masking his face completely. The boy bowed his head and closed his eyes as he felt dizzy all of a sudden. He heard footsteps coming closer but he hadn't the strength to look up. He felt someone pick him up and he knew no more as he slipped into unconsciousness.

AN: Did you like it? Could you please review as I would like to know what everyone thinks before I have to show this to my dad. I told him I'm writing a story and he's pretty insistent I send him the web address for it even though I told him the summary and warnings; rape and boy love. He says he has an open mind. We'll see won't we? Please review! Please! Just have to say 'good, keep going' or 'bad, too childish' or even 'don't show your dad for god's sake are you crazy?' Alerting it would also state you're interested at how it's going to turn out.  
Don't know when I'm going to update so don't hold your breath (you would only be interested in updates if you liked it of course) Oh, and if you see any errors of any kind please don't hesitate in telling me. I don't bite! Hard! :D  
Bye!  
emmypf

AN: 8th August 2010- sorry to new readers of this story but ive decided to not continue writing this. the only reason im adding this 2nd authors note is because since ive changed the status to 'complete', ive been getting more readers reviewing this 1st chapter and of course not yet seeing the 3rd chapter and my farewell AN. sorry if u were getting ur hopes up. please read my 2nd story chapter if u want and have a look at my farewell chapter as ive found another author with this same story line so go have a look at her's. bye!


	2. A Not So Nice Introduction part 1

A Love Then Gained

**Summary: **When Naruto is sold as a slave by his cousin, can a mysterious stranger who buys him be his salvation?

**Warnings and Disclaimer:** See prologue.

**A/N-** Good grief! About time I updated! How long has it been? Too long! Soooooo sorry for the wait! But since I'm now in year 12 things have been getting a bit hectic. Thanks to everyone who alerted, favourited and reviewed last chapter! Maybe I'm not so hopeless after all :) Thanks again, you all make a huge difference! : )

"..."- talking  
'...'- thinking  
_Italics_- flashback

And on with the story...

**Chapter 1- A Not So Nice Introduction Part 1**

**Four years ago **

_He was beaten, bruised drugged and disorientated. Forced to seek cover from the pouring rain underneath a bin shelter on the streets that was in the middle of nowhere. Any electronic devices were taken off him so he couldn't call his loyal minions to take him back to civilisation. Sasuke Uchiha was drugged and brutally beaten after trying to collect the money from some little low-life that was owed to him and his company. The little weasel was of the legendary Morinozuka clan. Great fighters and very family orientated, even when their youngest member had disgraced them with his enormous debts. Twelve burly warriors had come flying out of nowhere to "dispose" of him outside on the streets. There was nothing for him to do but wait until the drugs had worn off and then try to get some help. Also, not going to sleep was critical; if he did then he feared he would not wake up. Not breathing too deeply would help too, cracked ribs didn't usually hold up to that sort of strenuous activity. _

_The horrible weather was bloody typical; he never had much luck in life. _

"_Excuse me, are you alright?" _

_Or maybe he did._

'_That voice...'_

_Sasuke opened his eyes to peer at the angel in front of him. It, no, he, it sounded like, looked to be glowing, dressed in a jacket of pale orange and faded jeans. He was holding a bright orange swirled umbrella with a frog-styled book bag draped over one shoulder. _

"_It looks like you're hurt."_

_The angel held his umbrella out to cover Sasuke from the drips of water that were now spilling over the sides of the shelter. But angels don't need umbrellas; he must be a human then. Still, he seemed like an angel to Sasuke._

'_...that hand...'_

_Now Sasuke could see his angels face. He was truly beautiful, with his longish sunny blonde hair, cerulean eyes and creamy tanned complexion, complete with six identical whisker-like scars. There was also a faint blush on his round cheeks underneath those interesting markings. _

"_If you'd like, would you come to my..."_

_No more was needed to be said. The invitation was clear enough, and Sasuke was gladly going to accept that helping hand._

'_...I couldn't begin to describe how much they saved me.'  
_

**A/N: **Yeah yeah. I know it's hopelessly short but this is only part 1 and I needed to get something down for the sake of my sanity. I'm sorry to everyone that I told that I would have the next chapter up soon. Won't lie again. :( Do any of u know which anime character is Morinozuka? I won't give u any hints but he's the strong silent type. Obviously part 2 of this chapter is going to be longer (hopefully, nah kidding, it will be). I won't make any promises about when it's going to come out.

Please tell me wot u think, even it's bad, but do it nicely! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see, eh?

Well I'm sorry to say but I've decided to not finish 'A Love then Gained' anytime soon. Long story short I've given up. Sorry to anyone out there for any disappointment. It's just that all imagination that I used to have for this story and any other story ideas in general just aren't forming.

There's some good news though! Another author out there has decided to write her own version of Naruto/Okane Ga Nai. Her name is SEMELICIOUS and the story is called Okane Ga Nai for obvious reasons. It's a bit different from the actual anime as she's put her own story line in it making Naruto not all cutey-uke (which is more in character I think).

Leaving this story is not a spur-of-the-moment thing as you can surely see from when I last uploaded a chapter. I'm just now deciding to stop procrastinating and do something. Again, sorry if this upsets anyone.

Before I go, a big thanks to everyone who:

Favourite Author'd me- 8  
Author Alert'd me- 9  
Favourite Story'd me- 42  
Story Alert'd me- 71  
Review'd me- 38

Emmy :)


End file.
